


Меньшее зло

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один из вариантов завершения сюжета игры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Меньшее зло

— Здравствуйте, Адам. Добро пожаловать. Тут ещё не край света, но его отсюда видно.  
Истина, к которой я столько времени шёл, теперь была на расстоянии вытянутой руки — достаточно выбрать кнопку. Я столько раз повторял, что мне не дали выбора, столько раз сетовал на своего спасителя, что никакой он не спаситель, а палач. И теперь, по чудовищной иронии, я должен выбрать, но не за себя – за всё человечество.  
Здесь и сейчас решатся судьбы миллиардов. А пока я стою с пистолетом, будто приросшим к руке, в мире сходят с ума носители имплантов. Мягкий, успокаивающий голос Элизы Кассан говорит мне, что я должен отключить сигнал, а потом пустить в эфир одно из трех обращений. Но ещё она говорит, что есть четвертый путь, и её слова пульсируют у меня в мозгу вместе с мигренью, прострелившей левый висок.  
Всё, во что я верил на протяжении этих шести месяцев, оказалось ложью. Всё, что было до и после — тоже, но когда несколько часов назад я посмотрел в глаза любимой женщины — той, которая никогда не полюбит меня в ответ, — я понял одно: что бы ни ждало меня в финале, я дрался не зря. Ещё на больничной койке я дал себе слово, что отомщу тем, кто сделал Меган больно. И я сдержал обещание.  
— Если вы сделаете это, у мира останутся лишь вопросы без ответов. Консенсус, возможно, не будет найден. Вы уверены, что таков ваш выбор?  
Что же до всего остального… Я не смог справиться с собственной жизнью, и кто я такой, чтобы решать за других? Ни Дерроу, ни Таггарт, ни тем более Шариф не имеют такого права. Человечество должно само выбирать, каким путем идти: или продолжить исследования, или запретить использование модификаций, или начать атомную войну и за считанные сутки стереть с лица земли половину населения планеты. От начала и до конца это должен быть их выбор, и я не собираюсь иметь к нему ни малейшего отношения.  
Где-то там, за стенами «Панхеи», светит холодное полярное солнце.  
Элиза шепчет мне, что когда я нажму на кнопку, станция уйдет под воду вместе со всеми, кто на ней есть, и люди никогда не узнают правду. Но события последних нескольких дней дали мне понять, что правда у каждого своя.  
— Осталось мало времени, Адам. С вами было приятно общаться.  
Я слышу, как где-то там, у меня за спиной, взрываются трубы, лопаются стёкла и в помещение врываются потоки ледяной воды, сметая всё на своем пути.  
Твёрдой рукой я подношу пистолет к виску — туда, где бьётся венка и бушует головная боль. Мониторы гаснут, и это последний раз, когда я вижу непроницаемое и такое красивое лицо Кассан. В один миг на меня вместе с водой накатывает бешеная, нечеловеческая усталость, и кажется, словно я не спал целую вечность.  
Я закрываю глаза и нажимаю на спусковой крючок.


End file.
